Their First Meeting
by Anna Cartlin
Summary: This is an one-shot that I wrote like two years ago. Its Gaara and an OC. Hope you like it.


Sezume looked into Gaara's eyes, she always knew there was more to him than met the eye. She thought back to when she had first met Gaara Kun, she was eight years old on a field trip with the school to Suna.

_They were on a lunch break and Sezume noticed someone rather odd, he had bright red hair and no eyebrows._

_Even though he looked a lot different than most boys Sezume could not help but like him. He was different, and she liked that. He was also quiet, unlike Naruto. Sezume glanced over to where the boys sat and shook her head._

_Naruto was being his usual loud and obnoxious self, and Shikamaru slapped him upside the head, which caused Sezume to laugh a little._

_She looked back over to where the red haired boy sat and nudged Sakura. "Hey look at him," Sezume whispered and pointed. Sakura just shrugged, "So what, he has no eyebrows?"_

_Sezume looked at her friend then stood. Sakura looked at her, "And where do you think you're going?" Sezume laughed a bit, "I'm going to go talk to him."_

_When Sezume reached the boy she sat down. He looked mad and depressed. When he noticed that she was sitting with him, he seemed shocked. Sezume looked at him and smiled, "Hi, my name is Sezume. What's yours?" The boy looked at her and hesitated, "Gaara, my name is Gaara."_

_Sezume seemed unhappy with such a short response but understood, she only asked for his name. "Well Gaara why are you sitting all by yourself?" She asked the question wondering why he was alone, he seemed really nice to her. Gaara seemed real hesitant, "It's because no one likes me."_

_Sezume was shocked, he seemed so calm and quiet, "Why don't they like you?" Gaara was surprised that anyone was talking to him, he didn't know what to do, "It's because they're afraid of me."_

_Sezume looked at Gaara and then at everyone else, "Is it because you have no eyebrows?" Gaara looked at Sezume surprised, "No it's because, well, I have a demon spirit in me." Sezume was honestly surprised._

_She looked back at Naruto, then back at Gaara. She knew that Naruto had a spirit in him too, but no one was afraid of him. Well not like they seemed to be of Gaara. It was mainly the adults that were afraid of him._

_Out of the corner of her eye Sezume saw a figure making its way towards them. As the figure reached them she noticed it was an older boy with brown hair that looked like Gaara's. He chuckled, "So Gaara, who is this young girl?" Gaara looked up and glared at the older boy, "Her name is Sezume and she is visiting from Konaha."_

_The older boy laughed, "Well aren't you going to tell her who I am?" Gaara glared once again, "Sezume, this is my older brother Kankuro." Gaara was not enjoying the conversation, "Why don't you go find Temari and bother her!"_

_Sezume was shocked at how loud Gaara got. Kankuro simply laughed and walked away. Sezume looked at Gaara, "Who's Temari?" Gaara looked up from the table, "She's my older sister."_

_Sezume looked at Gaara and smiled, "I don't have any siblings. I'm an only child." He looked at her and gave a small and barely audible chuckle, "Consider yourself lucky."_

_She looked at him and smiled, "You know, I'm not scared of you." Gaara looked surprised more than anything. That was the first time anyone ever said that to him. Gaara was so surprised he couldn't say anything._

_Sezume heard footsteps coming up behind her, "Hey Sezume Chan! It's time to go." She knew it was Naruto and she ignored him. Naruto didn't seem too happy about that, "HEY SEZUME CHAN! I SAID IT'S TIME TO GO! WE'RE LEAVING!"_

_Sezume turned around annoyed, "I heard you the first time Naruto!" She turned back around to face Gaara, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Maybe we will see each other again." Sezume smiled a sweet smile, stood, turned around and walked away, slapping Naruto upside the head in the process._

As Sezume looked into Gaara's eyes she listened to the words coming from his mouth. "Sezume, I love you. Will you marry me?" She was so surprised and happy it took a moment for the answer to come out.

"Of course I will Gaara Kun!" Sezume was so happy. She truly loved him and honestly had been waiting for him to ask her to marry him. But little did either of them know that events in the next month would change the course of both of their lives.


End file.
